


Thank You, Captain

by HikariMat



Series: Post-WCI Reunion [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is Precious As Usual, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Whole Cake Island, Pride Month 2018, Week 1, ZoSan Event, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2018, day to day, pride month, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Luffy has a brilliant idea as he watches Sanji cook, remembering past events that involved the chef. This idea worries Zoro, making him realize that he could have lost his beloved to someone else.





	Thank You, Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BruceChickinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceChickinson/gifts).



> Special thanks to BruceChickinson. 
> 
> Thank you so much for translating it to me. ♡

Sanji was quietly preparing dinner for the whole crew after a very busy day. Earlier, they were attacked by some navy ships and, even though the damage was minimal, they were slightly tired because of the sailors’ insistence. The insistence was so that they had to flee because they didn’t want to fight weaklings any longer, in order to avoid seriously hurting them.

The rest of the crew was resting somewhere on the ship, with the exception of the captain sitting at the kitchen table, staring at Sanji's back. Sanji was accustomed already to the guy’s unwanted presence, so long as he wasn’t annoying him by being hungry and wanting meat, he being there was no problem.

While Sanji was cooking, Luffy was oddly contemplative, with his elbows resting on the table and his face resting on his hands. He watched Sanji move to and fro, doing everything so quickly that sometimes he made the boy dizzy. Luffy loved to eat and loved to see his cook there in the kitchen, doing everything with so much love to later serve the best food possible. If he had to choose who his favorite in the crew was, it would certainly be the blond, just because he made the most wonderful food in the world.  And to think that he almost lost Sanji to a woman he didn’t even know... He was smiling with a silly face, remembering what had happened some time ago. At that time he really thought he would never eat the wonderful meat that Sanji cooked again.

Such memories gave him a brilliant idea and he was thinking of himself as the most intelligent person in the universe right now. He laid his head in one hand and with a huge smile on his face he called out the blond's name.

\- Saaaanjiiii! – Luffy's voice sounded trickier than usual, causing the blond to roll his eyes as he thought, "Here it comes."

\- What is it, Captain? – He turned off all the knobs on the stove and turned to face the boy. He forced a smile, already waiting for the bomb that would leave those lips. "I'm hungry! I want meat! Is it ready? What time is dinner? ". Those same old phrases that Sanji was already well accustomed to and that always ended up in a kick in the head of the smaller while he expelled him out of the kitchen.

\- Will you marry me? – Luffy said innocently, much too innocent to someone his age.

The cigarette at the corner of the blond's lips fell down causing him to go down immediately to pick it up before it damaged the ship's wood and he had to listen to Franky's lecture for hours. The smoke from the cigarette he'd just swallowed made him choke, and he had to drink a full glass of water to recover. Was that for real? When he finally recovered, he looked at the captain who stood in the same position and with that contagious smile plastered on his face. It was Luffy, that could not mean what it really meant.

\- What do you mean? – He asked, still forcing a smile, this time a somewhat awkward and uncomfortable smile.

\- Ah! It's because if you marry me I'll be able to eat your food for the rest of my life, as many times as I want, every day, every hour. That's why I want you to be my wife! – He was being very serious, believing that this was the most brilliant idea in the universe and that it made perfect sense.

The blond took a deep drag out of the cigarette, feeling relieved by that response, and thanked Luffy for being basically a child who only thought about food. He sighed and walked over to the boy, stretched his hand to his hair, stroking it very lightly, being rewarded with a silly smile from the little guy that indicated he was enjoying it.

\- Go out there and find something better to do, Captain. I promise I'll make the best dinner you’ve ever had, but forget about this marriage and wife idea, okay? You can always eat and order anything at any time you want, except marriage doesn’t mean that. – He spoke in a calm, gentle voice, completely rejecting the smaller one’s absurd idea. He received a sly pout and a "Okay", followed by a smile and eyes shining, only then the blond realized the stupid thing he had just done and that he would be stuck in that kitchen for days with the captain demanding all kinds of food all the time. Thank God he loved cooking, or else he’d be screwed.

"Well whatcha gonna do?". He thought as he watched the younger man walk quietly to the door and out of the kitchen. He dragged his cigarette and lifted his face to blow the smoke. When his gaze returned to the door, he saw another unwanted being entering his precious kitchen and sighed heavily, showing all the displeasure he felt upon seeing him.

\- Another one... – He murmured more to himself, but the guy listened and glared at him with those eyes of one who wasn’t in a good mood, as if Sanji cared.

\- Nice to see you too. – He replied bitterly, totally ironic. He passed by the blond, going where Sanji kept the drinks directed solely at him.

\- The day was so good while you were not around.

\- Same here. – The two stared at each other for a few seconds until the blond shrugged and Zoro headed back to the pantry.

He took one last drag at the end of the cigarette and threw it away, returning to the front of the stove and resuming his dinner preparations. To his unhappiness, Zoro continued there in the kitchen, sitting where Luffy previously was. Fortunately, the marimo didn’t seem to be very interested in what he did, so he became more relaxed, at least Zoro wasn’t like Luffy... He realized there was a faint smile on his lips at the thought and he condemned himself for letting himself be carried away, did Zoro...?

\- Oe? – He heard Zoro calling him with all the finesse of a Neanderthal. He didn’t even bother to turn around or answer, the swordsman already continued to what would certainly be some kind of offense. – That perverted smile of yours is bizarre. I bet you're thinking about the witch’s big tits.

His smile grew. Unable to contain himself, he gave a muffled laugh that was obviously perceived by the other, but nothing more was said. He was thinking of big tits alright, but it was not Nami's who recently inhabited his mind.

The evening continued calmly. Zoro was still there while Sanji continued to prepare dinner. The green-haired man seemed annoyed, but the two of them were silent. Zoro drinking and watching him, Sanji cooking and smoking. He felt his back being watched several times, and especially his ass, that marimo didn’t even know how to be discreet, but no problem, nothing new, Sanji didn’t care. He wished Zoro were a little bit more like Luffy though...

He sighed again half-defeated, throwing another cigarette away and picking the pack from one of his shirt pockets. As he put another one to his lips, he felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrapping his body. He relaxed at once, needing nothing more to know that it was the marimo holding him. That presence, that body, that temperature, that smell showing he had taken his rare weekly bath. He had partially understood why Zoro was there, he just wasn’t sure why he was pissed, but he had his suspicions.

\- I am busy. – Sanji spoke in a very docile voice to refer to the "detestable" marimo.

\- Hmm. – Zoro murmured, tightening his arms around Sanji. The smaller body cringed in that rather delicate embrace, feeling strangely welcomed.

\- Marimo... – The older one rested his chin Sanji's shoulder, his breath annoyingly close to Sanji’s weak spot, who was shivering with the warmth of the man’s touch. He felt the tip of Zoro’s tongue touch his neck, making him shudder.

\- Hm...

Sanji glanced back, seeing a sulky and slightly flushed face. At first he could only admire how the man looked beautiful with that blush on his cheeks, he would never say it aloud, but Zoro was really cute. He knew that he was also flushed and that he was no doubt even redder compared to the other thanks to his pale skin. He took Zoro’s hands in his hands and held them for a few seconds, always keeping an eye on the pots that were on the fire, so as not to spoil or burn anything.

They stayed that way for not longer than a few seconds, but the comfort they felt in each other's arms was enough to recharge their energy for the rest of the day. A wonderful smell exhaled from the larger body, the smell of that soap Sanji had bought for him a few days ago and it was the first time the marimo used it. This was what he wanted to show, to make Sanji smell him and know that he was wearing his present, but when he arrived in the kitchen he’d heard something that had pissed him off and brought him bad memories.

Gently, the blond lifted Zoro’s hands away from his body. He turned his face and kissed Zoro's flushed cheek, smiling lightly before turning back to the stove. Zoro felt his heart skip a beat, that damned womanizer cook always did these things, always left him in embarrassing situations and he just didn’t know how to act. He turned his face to the opposite side, completely embarrassed, just as Sanji was pretending that nothing had happened and had returned to cooking.

Zoro stood there, very close, several times leaning against the blond. He didn’t want to get in the way, knowing that food was precious and if Sanji burned something because of him, the blond would hate him deeply for the rest of his life, but he had an absurd urge to hug the blond until he had the courage to touch the subject.

Just a few more minutes passed until the blond finished the gigantic meal. One didn’t need to be in the kitchen to smell the delicious fragrance, and it wouldn’t take five minutes until everyone was there without him even needing to call anyone, but he still had to deal with an impatient marimo.

\- Finished...

\- Hmm...

Sanji turned to face the green-haired man, and as he drew nearer, Zoro gestured for him to turn his back to him again. Their faces were still slightly flushed, the situation was embarrassing and he didn’t want to face that perverted blond who was sure to make fun of him. Zoro reached from behind him again and hugged him, this time wrapping his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He glued their bodies together and stood there breathing calmly into the other's neck, making him shiver.

\- I guess I... – Zoro began after a few moments to take courage, this was so atypical for him that he didn’t know how to express it in words.

\- You...? – Sanji encouraged him to continue.

\- Hmm... – He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and tightened the waist of the blond, all that to be able to speak something that was so easy. – I think I'm going to have to drag you to the a-altar... Everyone wants to marry you, and your husband is going to be m-me.

At that moment Sanji felt like the most beloved and happiest man in the world. His heart quickened, not only his face but Zoro's face was also completely red. His mouth went dry and the urge to run away from there to the altar was strong. He never expected Zoro to propose, even if it wasn’t really a proposal, but it seems that Luffy's silliness was useful after all.

\- So you heard it…

\- Yeah... – He replied, frowning, still a little pissed because of the situation.

\- It's Luffy, I bet he asked you the same thing at some point. Besides, he doesn’t even know what marriages mean.

\- Even so...

\- Are you jealous, marimo-chan? – Sanji teased, letting go of the other's arms and turning to face him. He pushed against the counter that separated the kitchen, leaving Zoro trapped against it.

\- Wh-who's jealous, i-idiot? – He yelled at the blond, his lips being silenced in the next instant. Sanji hugged him by the waist, pulling him against his body and attacked his lips in a rather long kiss.

One hand came down to one of Zoro’s buttocks and squeezed it with pleasure, demonstrating all the desire that felt for that body. He heard a groan escaping from the other’s lips in the middle of the kiss in which one mouth wanted to devour the other and even in that they kept competing until one gave in, usually who always gave in was Zoro who was driven by desire. The tanned man’s hands tightened on the blond hair on the back of Sanji's neck, realizing that it was a lot longer than when they started dating, and also that it was nice to pull them lightly and lead the blond. The kiss lasted until the lungs called for air and they had to separate their mouths and tongues. They kept hugging, looking each other in the eye, half-panting, one with a silly, passionate smile, the other with a pout that was a million times cuter than Luffy's.

\- Zoro... – He called softly, pressing his forehead on Zoro’s, waiting for his breath to calm down to continue. There was no reply, just a more calm and confused look; it was still rare for them to call each other by their names. – I accept. – He concluded smiling and kissing the other man's lips one more time.

\- Oh... – It was the only response and reaction Zoro had. He didn’t know what the hell he was feeling, he just knew it was something very good, something he’d never felt before. He had been experiencing many new things, especially feelings, ever since he met Sanji and especially since they had assumed their feelings for each other, even though they had never really said it out loud.

They kissed again for a little longer, though for much less time than they wanted. Sanji's hands were daring and went from his butt to Zoro’s chest, that chest that invaded his mind in the best moments, those tits that surpassed even Nami’s. As a good pervert, he loved to devour them and see the green haired man squirming with the sensations, Zoro had no idea how much the blond was grateful that he had such sensitivity there.

\- S-Sanji... – He heard a moan from Zoro which made him stop everything he was doing. He looked at the man’s flushed face, and Sanji was panting and with an expression of desire that was unbearable at that moment and the whole fault was Zoro’s, with that face he was doing  while calling him by his name. Just one more kiss to take his hands off his body and let him recompose or he would end up devouring him right there in the kitchen, always doing justice to his pet name: ero-kokku, given especially by Zoro.

\- I got carried away ... You smell so good and devourable that I just couldn’t control myself.

\- Pervert!

\- Thank you! – He answered with all the pride in the world, making the other man even more embarrassed.

\- It's not a compliment! I'll slice you! – He threatened, putting his hand on his swords, but how could the blond take it seriously while watching his beloved all red, breathless and best of all, completely submissive, asking in silence to continue? He brought his face close to the other's, licking the earrings in his left ear and biting his lobe. He sucked that part, pulling out a delicious moan from Zoro which easily would drive him mad.

\- I'm going to give you so much love tonight when the rest of the crew goes to sleep that tomorrow you’ll not even be able to walk. – He whispered in his ear in an extremely hoarse and horny voice.

\- You idiot! Who said I'm going to give it to you today? I am in complete and eternal strike! – He tried to refuse, but with an expression which, again, couldn’t be taken it seriously.

\- Yeah, yeah. – He shrugged, knowing that in the end one of the two would give it and honestly, he didn’t care who it would be that night or any other night, even if it was a great idea to continue what they were having in the kitchen. Seeing that cute little face totally submissive to him was always good. – But first ... You better go to the bathroom and fix this erection of yours... – He slid a finger from his chest to the small erection that had formed in Zoro's pants and held the place more tightly with his fingertips. – I think I really overdid it. I would love to help your little friend, except that Luffy will arrive at 3... 2... 1...

When the countdown was finished, the captain opened the kitchen door and came humming.

\- Saaaaaaanjiiiiiiii, is it ready? The smell is so good! – He stretched his arms out, grabbing the blond's neck and went straight to him. – Oh, Zoro, were you helping Sanji? – In fact, Luffy being very innocent to someone his age, didn’t even notice Zoro's erection, the saliva at the corner of their lips, the fact that his first mate was panting and flushed, or their wrinkled clothes.

\- Tch. Like I'm going to help this shameless pervert! – He looked into Sanji's face and could read his mind just by seeing that utterly depraved smile. "Ah, you will help…in a much more interesting thing.". - TSK! Ero-kokku!

Zoro walked out his feet hitting the wood and making a loud sound until he disappeared from their vision. A passionate smile was still present on their faces and it probably would not go away for a while ... Sanji looked at Luffy as he pulled him away. There was a question mark on the captain’s head, as if he had not understood at all what was going on.

\- Were you fighting again? Wow, Sanji, is it so hard to stand Zoro? I thought you two had become friends, you guys seemed so close...

\- Oh, yes ... We have become _really_ close friends. – He licked his lips, remembering every single moment he had shared with Zoro. The question mark remained above Luffy’s head, though he didn’t take long to shrug and begin to stir in the blond’s pots.

\- Is the food ready yet? – He quickly came back to what mattered to him.

\- Yes it is. Go call the rest of the crew. I'm going to call Robin-chwan and Nami-swan ~ – He pretended to be in love, clutching his hands and acting like a fool, so different from when he acted being really in love with Zoro, the feelings were so different. Respect, admiration and love, there were so many feelings directed to his beloved that he couldn’t even mention them all, but surely his love for him was the strongest. And the same was true for Zoro.

\- By the way, Captain... Thank you. – He smiled gently as the boy stepped out onto the deck.

\- What for?

\- For bringing me back to Sunny. For inviting me to be your nakama. For having interrupted a marriage in which there was no love or any feeling… Now I can marry the person I really love. – "Thank you also for helping out with that slow marimo."

\- Shishishi. You're saying weird things today. You're welcome! It's good to have the best cook in the world on my crew.

"It's good to have the best swordsman in the world on this same crew." Sanji thought as he watched the boy disappear again and heard the screams to gather the others. With a silly smile still on his face, he took his pack of cigarettes, bringing one to his lips and lit it with the lighter. He inhaled deeply, blew the smoke up on the air, and followed the same path the captain made, except that instead of going after the guys, he went to call his goddesses.

\- NAMI-SWAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAN! Dinner is ready! – He came humming, whirling and acting like a perfect idiot behind the pair, with heart-shaped eyes and a completely stupid smile on his face. In the bathroom Zoro murmured an "idiot" that nobody else could hear, it was a habit he had: to curse the blond so he would return to normal when he was acting like an imbecile. Even cursing him, he was still thinking about what happened in the kitchen, with a discreet smile on his lips. Sanji, even acting like an asshole, felt the same way, he was very anxious.

He couldn’t wait for everyone to sleep so he could consummate his love with Zoro.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡


End file.
